The Time Of Immortality
by moll-chan234
Summary: In the world of New Moon, the time of immortality is to become of Bella. She has no clue what she is in for. Will she overcome the pains of her past, or will it take her away for all eternity.
1. The Beginning

**Authors Note;**

 **(Twilight, New Moon, How it should of ended.)**

 **This is the first time I have ever wrote a fanfic, so if you have anything to say about it, like improvement that could have been made, comment below and follow if you like the story.**

 **(Just letting you know, this is a mature rating! If you cannot handle please do not read!)**

 **(WARNING; GORE, SELF HARM, ANOREXIA, AND MUCH MUCH MORE. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE THEN PLEASE REMOVE YOURSELF FROM THIS PAGE AT ONCE.)**

 **In the Time of Immortality**

Chapter one

 **Bella's POV**

I was trapped in the forest, which I had spent so many months in with Edward. _I can't even to begin to describe..._ My thoughts turned to mock me. _Edward, he left me here. The Cullens, they abandoned me, in this despair; in this hell. I never wanted to grow old._ I gripped the tree for support and to catch my breath. I've been running after Edward for over half an hour, but inside I knew there was no point. He was gone, the one I held so dear left me. I wanted to scream, cry, and shout all at the same time. But instead, it came out as a pathetic squeak.

Soon I was running deeper into the forest, the darkness of no return. At some point I must have tripped, seeing the large gash across my knee. I felt the wet moss and earth underneath me, I hadn't realized it was raining _,_ it was pointless to notice that before.

All I could think about was the Cullens and Edward, especially Edward. I tried to move, but my body for some reason I had the sensation that my body was paralyzed, I was exhausted, soaked through and cold. I was violently shivering, not due to the cold, but the realization that I was on my own. Soon I stopped shivering, my vision phasing out, hazing over and then darkness. I would not know when the next time I would awake. For now dreaming of Edward was enough. Exhaustion commanded me to sleep.

 **Jane POV**

This truly was an interesting turn of events, I certainly didn't expect this. I looked toward the frail body, from the tree I hid in. Her blood smelled so pungent; exotic even. Then I smelt something else, the smell was obvious and disgustingly overwhelming. It was the scent of wet dog, it was a werewolf's scent; I covered my nose in disgust, but even I knew that would fail to work.

I stayed in my hidden spot in the tree. I looked around me, but I missed the werewolf's approach. Soon I was on the floor fighting for my life, I squirmed under the heavy wight. Failing to get out of the grip of the wolf, I tried my gift; but even that failed to work.

I lay there, in anticipation of my death. I felt the cracks forming in my body.

BANG, Felix saved the day; tossing the wolf five feet in the air. It landed with a thud. Now I saw it out of my face I realized that the wolf was a dark reddish brown color. I thanked Felix for thinking fast and saving me. _Which doesn't happen very often._ I then inform the group around me.

"I think Aro would be interested to hear and see what went on today don't you think Alec." I said with unfathomable innocence. Alec agreed "Maybe we should return home sister." I nodded in silent agreement. We ran into the night my squad and I.


	2. Pain

Chapter 2

 **Bella's Pov**

I don't know how long I was lying in that forest before help came, but it was certainly a long time. At this point my body was cold as the earth beneath me, my muscles stiff. Everything in my body ached.

"Bella, Bella? Answer me Bella." Shouted an unknown voice. My ears tingled at the sound of the friendly but constantly frantic voice. I managed to realize it was a young male's voice. My voice trembled as I spoke his name,

"Edward, is that you?" The young man stopped talking franticly, and gave in to my elusive state of consciousness. I asked again, but the man ignored me. I then began to move, first up, and then in a messed up bridal carry forwards. What seemed like an eternity of silence, a voice came through;

"Thank you, Sam." _For a second I swear I thought it was Charlie's voice._ Then it hit me, I had been carried out of the forest, the blue flashing lights, getting into the house. Days after I was getting check ups from various doctors and nurses, but with each one I wished Carlisle would be the one looking after me. But in the end, it's a twisted wish, tangled up in the veils of reality.

 **A few months later;**

Each month is the same now. Nothing satisfies me anymore. I cannot feel love, excitement or contempt for others. This is because of the one who gave me these emotions, disappeared. I can only feel pain. My daily routine consisted of, wake up, showering, having breakfast _canned soup or toast_ , then drive to school. After completing school I drive home alone. I go into my house, run upstairs and do my homework. I email Alice, but I know the result will be the same. _I email her but she never reply's, why do I bother._ I then email my Renee about the day and other things. I then go downstairs and make dinner for Charlie and me. I then go back upstairs and do the laundry. When Charlie gets back, I heat up dinner and eat with him. I go upstairs and shower, brush teeth and get into bed. Its only there my true pain comes spilling out. I instantly swarmed into nightmares about humans, werewolves and the Cullen's. Each night the same dream, trying to tear me apart and swallowing me whole. I wake up screaming around one every morning, and in the process I wake up Charlie. I go downstairs and get a glass of water to calm down. Then I head upstairs and try to sleep again. It the same routine every day.

Charlie doesn't bother bugging or messing with my routine anymore, but in the end it stresses him out. It worry's him deeply. _It's unfair for him to suffer with me._ The months pass without my knowledge, and my nineteenth birthday creeps upon me. At this point in time, I had graduated ahead of my peers and was moping around at home. Charlie had a consistent eye on me, to see if I would make an improvement. Or the latter. If I need to be hospitalized. He went out the room for a moment, I thought he was making his way to work. An hour later Charlie slowly makes his way up the stairs, and into my room. It was there, he presented me with gifts. _I don't deserve them, I shouldn't have them, and he should know that I hate surprises by now._ He looked at me then, and shuffled uncomfortably under my glare.

As I looked upon the presents, I felt slightly humbled. There was a small parcel from Charlie and Renee, and then there was a crimson colored envelope. It had the most beautiful calligraphy that I had ever seen written on it. I chuckled lightly, Charlie was shocked, because usually I would really hate my birthday. It's funny though, I didn't think this birthday was going to be any different. Just that you get older, and I hated to age. I wanted to be as perfect as him.

 _Let's not ruin this, let's not think of his name._ It still hurt, the hole inside my chest. But in the end you eventually start to move on. My way of moving on was this little red envelope and the content of it. Charlie didn't wait for me to open the presents. He simply kissed me on the forehead and went to work. It was then the damage was done. I hadn't completely got over him. He had caused me a great deal of pain, I had scars everywhere that I could cover with a shirt and a pair of jeans. Charlie has never seen the extent of the injuries. _I want to keep it that way, he is not going to be bought down by any more of your foolishness BELLA!_ I used whatever I could get my hands on to numb the pain. I had become an expert at this now. Letting myself go thin and frail, with wounds all over my body that hurt like my chest.

After I had finished up with my activity of taking skin off flesh repeatedly I grabbed the old tea towel from my draw and wipe the blood from my legs, ribs and arms. I put the towel in the wash and go for a shower. _It was going to be a while before I move on isn't it._ A part of me wanted to move on, but the majority was clinging to him. I mean he would never want me now, the broken Bella with a bulimia problem, a mind that contorts her body to continuously look fat in her mind. The mind that also plays the same dream over and over, reaping her sanity and clawing and peeling her skin away into nothingness.

The only thing that was keeping her sane was Charlie and that new little envelope. That was it. She made her way to the bedroom, and went to her closet. She changed into the same type of clothes as always. She never chose anything to revealing, otherwise Charlie would have noticed the red marks and scars. _We don't want that do we?_ I walked to my desk, lying there was the small envelope. I proceeded to pick it up and sit in my desk chair. I contemplated opening it, and I really did try to resist. But I have no resistance or strength for that anymore. I picked up some scissors and proceeded to open the envelope, going carefully around the triangular pocket. What was written on the page was, " _Come to the Volturi"_.


	3. A New Place, A Different Time

Chapter 3

 **Aro's Pov**

It's been a while, I have left her to grieve and finish her high school years. She pretty smart from what I have heard from my sweetling Jane. I am ecstatic to meet this young girl soon to become one of my brethren. It's really quite interesting. I wonder how the girl will take the plane tickets. Will she be surprised, will she hate it? I will have to be patient with her. There is something about her, she will be a person of great interest. Such a shame the poor Cullen's couldn't see the outcomes of their actions. "Jane dear" I whisper in my head. "Master" Jane thought back. "I want you to meet her at the airport tomorrow." I thought back. "Of course master." Jane exclaimed back. If you are thinking this is weird, creators and subordinates have a special telepathy bond. It allows us to talk silently together. I have the same bond with Alec. "Prepare at dawn" I thought. "Of course master" thought Jane. The rest of the guard have become used to the silent orders that Jane and Alec have. "Oh, and take Alec and the other presents from Master Marcus and Master Cauis." I quickly exclaimed. Remembering the threat they gave me two hours ago. I don't want to be circumcised and that shoved where the sun doesn't shine. But in respective, it was selfish of me, to just send my gift to her and not the others. But I thought she would be overwhelmed. I heard from Jane that the girl hated surprises. Anyway, enough of this idle chatter in my head, I have a judgment to make. I headed out the doors of my study and made my way to the great hall.

 **Bella POV;**

Packing my clothes, packing my blades, packing my wash bag, packing my passport. I don't know, I am still undecided about the trip to Italy. I didn't know what this guy Aro wanted. But if they are vampires, I will gladly go. _Have you already forgotten, who was considering suicide?_ No I haven't forgotten. How could I forget what he said? His stupid insignificant wish. It doesn't matter. He doesn't matter. Not anymore. He is not here, he is not going to stop me, and I am going to Italy and that's the end of it. I get my keys for my truck and rush downstairs, I had at least four hours until Charlie came home. I was going to make it look like I had committed suicide. I left a note on the front table. I made sure there was food in the freezer and left the house. I locked the door behind me. I drove away in my truck making sure to make tire marks. As I screech out the parking space and scream down the road for a couple of miles. I soon found the cliff leading to the beach. I parked the truck on the edge of the cliff, leaving the hand break off. I grabbed the crowbar from the back and smashed several windows. I then continued to to destroy my once loved truck. I used a piece of broken glass to pierce my already unappealing skin and slit it. I covered the seat the glass and the air bag in blood. I made a thorough job, going back to stuff I didn't cover. When I finished, I wrapped my arm in bandages, I then covered my arms in the long sleeves that protect them. Unfortunately I lost a lot of blood in that time, but I was used to the feeling of dizziness. _I've done this before._ I walked behind the truck and somehow slowly pushed it over the edge. As it thundered to the ground with a loud thud. i walked away satisfied with the wreckage. Slowly claimed by the sea. I walked to Settle, with the little packed bag and my tickets. As I wondered into Settle, i choice a dark back street to travel to the air port. While in the dark street, I met them!


	4. Hello

**Chapter 4;**

 **Bella POV;**

There they were. Three elegant leaders and twins. Carlisle painted picture quickly flashed into my head. I shivered, I wasn't expecting them to meet me in theses sort of circumstances. I mean sure, this is what you really wanted right? But this is what everything has been leading up to in the end. It was amazing, everything about them, was amazing. Their porcelain skin, and crimson eyes glistened slightly in the street light. If anything, those eyes were the most dangerous yet beautiful things I have ever seen. I couldn't remove my eyes from them, I met each eye with the same dumfound look. The middle man with dark hair, just shoulder length, who by the way was in his mid-thirty's. But he still looked amazing. He was chuckling lightly, honestly, I was so entrenched in my thoughts flying around. I hadn't realized that he was leading me to the airport in a box formation.

I looked around and giggled. This giggle was more than the pretend one I muster if Charlie, had said something remotely funny. I've just grown so tired of everything mundane. I don't know, maybe because I go out with boys who have a supernatural side. Each time ends badly, but not as bad as him. Wait him doesn't match him anymore! Why don't you come up with a condescending name for him, after all you are over him? Right? That for once brain, is a good idea. I am totally over that bastard, I let him rule me for too long. I going to break my chains, no matter what. I won't give up my chance of happiness, my chance to live for him. Because in reality, I don't want to be. I want to be the undead. I am going to become the undead. I will always will be the undead, because I died a long time ago. They just didn't notice.

In the end it was their mistake to leave me. Their mistake to tear me apart. Their mistake to bury my soul in the dark. I am the dark, I've become the dark and everything to do with it. I fell down into a dark hole that swallowed me. I'm done with this, it hurts. It always hurts. What did I do wrong to deserve such punishment. Such defiled circumstances. In the end of it all, I will end it all with my disappearance.


End file.
